Confusion of Love and War
by Kinomoto Sakura-san
Summary: Eriol's has come back to visit and everyone has their twisted side of the events that follow which causes unexpected feelings and war between each other. Not to mention that Sakura is having to choose who she loves. Complete!
1. Eriol's Coming

Disclaimer: CCS does NOT belong too me, it belongs to CLAMP.  
  
Oh yeah, and by the way everybody is 16 here except for Touya and Yukito who will probably not be mentioned much.  
  
Chapter 1: Eriol's coming  
  
Eriol's POV  
  
8:24 A.M.  
  
I was coming back to Tomeoda to pay Sakura and the others a visit and I wanted to see how my cute little descendent was doing. Kaho and I parted ways a few months ago but we're still close friends. Anyways Ruby, Spinel, and I were leaving for the airport. Before we boarded the plane I gave Sakura a call ahead of time. The phone began to ring and then somebody answered. "Hello? Sakura speaking." A girl said. "It's been a very long time Sakura," I replied. "Eriol? Eriol!" How long as it been? I've really missed you." She sounded excited to hear from me. I don't know exactly know why yet but my heartbeat increased and I started to blush a bit. "Eriol, your face is turning red," Ruby Moon teased "I'm on the phone," I said with a stern look on my face. "Sure Eriol, sure," he said. It looked like he had a good idea what was going on too. "Nothing much has happened here. Why the sudden call? . Eriol when are you coming to visit us?" Sakura asked. "Soon. I'm heading over there now." I replied with a grin. "You're coming! Great you can have dinner at my house when you come. Oh yeah! Last month they rebuilt your house." "I know I had called a company and told them to. The plane is boarding so I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow!" "I can't wait! Stop by at my house, okay?" Those are the last words she said to me over the phone.  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
8:27  
  
I was running late for school. So I was getting ready as fast as I could. Kero was asleep since he had nothing to do. Just as I was about to leave the phone that Tomoyo gave me rang. Who could it be I wondered? I picked up the phone. "Hello? Sakura speaking." I said. "It's been a very long time Sakura," a familiar voice replied. "Eriol? Eriol!" How long as it been? I've really missed you." I really meant it too. "Nothing much has happened here. Why the sudden call? . Eriol when are you coming to visit us?" I curiously asked. "Soon. I'm heading over there now." "You're coming! Great you can have dinner at my house when you come. Oh yeah! Last month they rebuilt your house." "I know I had called a company and told them to. The plane is boarding so I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow!" "I can't wait! Stop by at my house, okay?" I quickly said before I hung up. I just HAD to tell Tomoyo and Syaoran!  
  
So what do you think? I'll get the next chapter up soon. It should be up by next week I think. Hope you like it so far! Next chapter should be interesting. 


	2. Preparation

YES! Finally an interesting part!!! (I hope) Please read and review!  
  
Chapter 2: Preparation for Eriol!  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
9:00  
  
I was waiting in class for Sakura with Tomoyo. She was very, very late. At least the teacher wasn't here yet. I sat on my desk, while Tomoyo looked outside the window.  
"Sakura's here!" she yelled all of a sudden that it surprised me.  
To tell you the truth it surprised me so much I almost jumped out of my seat.  
"Where?" I asked. "She's outside and heading into the building and she was skating very fast." Tomoyo replied. Suddenly Sakura burst in through the door on cloud nine. What was wrong with her? But I couldn't help liking it when she was happy. I smiled. Then I heard her singing a tune. I knew what it was at that moment. It was the very same tune that Eriol played on the piano while he was here in Tomeoda. I HATED it. I said to myself it probably means nothing. Sakura told me she had exciting news to tell Tomoyo and me. She said she'd tell us at lunch.  
  
11:45  
  
Now that the lunch bell rang it was time to learn the big news.  
"Eriol is coming tomorrow! Isn't that great?" she said with a big grin.  
Him? Here? Tomorrow? These words became thoughts running trough my head. The smile that had been on my face in the morning turned sour. NO! Who does he think he is coming without warning! I HATE HIM!!! Especially how he treated Sakura all those years ago (Sakura told me about when he kissed her hand) and how he calls me his "cute little descendant". If he makes a move on Sakura or even touches her I am going to KILL him! Okay I won't kill him but he has to pay the price somehow!  
"Syaoran. Syaoran. Syaoran!" Sakura said firmly, "Would you listen up! Anyway I invited him to dinner at my house. You two are invited too. But you have to help me make preparations like food and stuff. Did you hear me Syaoran? I know you don't like him but please be nice. He's special to me."  
"Fine." I grumbled, "But how special is he exactly?"  
"Ummm ." Sakura replied.  
THAT was her response? She was BLUSHING a bit too! BLUSHING! YOU BETTER NOT TAKE HER AWAY HIIRAGIZAWA!!! If you do you will pay. I imagined myself kicking his ass so much he was begging for mercy and I was the victor. It would be a dream come true. I just hope Sakura doesn't like him more than a friend. I'm ready for you Hiiragizawa.  
  
Tomoyo's POV  
  
12:00  
  
Sakura told us the news. It was great that Eriol was coming back because we all missed him (not really Syaoran) can already see steam coming from Syaoran's head as Sakura told us and we discussed what we need to prepare. When Eriol is here it's sure to be interesting. It's going to be so much fun I can hardly wait! The best part of it is I get to video tape it all. Maybe when I edit it I can make it spicier. (Laughing to herself).  
"Tomoyo are you okay?" Sakura asked.  
"It's nothing really. Should we decorate?" I asked her.  
As Sakura and I talked, I knew Syaoran was listening and that he was feeling worse than ever before (but not as much as when Eriol first came).  
Nothing has happened for so long. The tension is rising. PERFECT.  
  
So what do you think? Is it better than chap. 1? Sorry for making Tomoyo seem evil. Once again please read & review. It's going to stat to get confusing next chapter so read carefully. 


	3. Love?

Here it's going to get confusing so read carefully. YAY! Eriol has finally arrived. Something is about to happen. Please read and review.  
  
Chapter 3:Love?  
  
Next Day  
  
12:51  
  
Sakura is cooking, Tomoyo and Syaoran are decorating the house, and Eriol is getting off the plane.  
  
Eriol's POV  
  
Our (including Ruby and Spine) long flight finally ended. We were back in Tomeoda. We decided to unpack our things and get ready before heading to Sakura's house. "Yay! I can't wait to go play with Touya-kun. I can can't I Eriol?" Ruby says with an innocent look upon his face. "Do as you like . but DON"T cause trouble." I reply smirking. "Awww . Eriol." He says as he turns around to look at Spinel and begins to smile. "ERIOL! That applies to me too right? Please say yes." Spinel says nervously. "Spinel too." I sigh "I'm going to be bored. No fair!" Ruby mumbles with a disappointed look on his face. We were all ready to leave but I decided to give Sakura a call so she would expect me soon. I dialed her number and she picked up the phone. "Hello? Sakura speaking." She answered. "It's Eriol. Hey, listen we're heading over there right now." I told her eagerly. "Eriol? Great! Tomoyo, Syaoran and I just finished preparing. We'll be expecting you. Oh yeah! Tell Ruby that he can join Touya and Yukito at the movies. I'll see you later. Bye!" She said. "Bye." I replied. "We left and went to have dinner at Sakura's house.  
  
1:14  
  
Eriol, Ruby, and Spinel arrive at Sakura house. Ruby and Spinel leave to go to the movies and meet up with Touya and Yukito. "Bye Eriol! And GOOD LUCK!" They both say as they begin to laugh. "Shuddup!" Eriol says angrily. He knocks on the door and Sakura greets him happily. Eriol notices how much she's grown and how pretty she is.  
"Eriol! You finally came! Come inside, everything's ready." She says with a smile on her face. Eriol blushes slightly and goes inside before anyone sees his face. Tomoyo is recording on her camcorder with a devilish grin, Syaoran glares at Eriol, and Eriols smiles back at his cute little descendant.  
  
Syaran's POV  
  
1:23  
  
Eriol is planning something. I just know it. He sits there with his ridiculous grin. I'm WATCHING you Hiiragizawa. He doesn't know it but I saw him blush. You can't hide the truth from me! I know you like her. But you better back off because Sakura is mine!  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
1:30  
  
I saw Syaoran staring at Eriol. I TOLD HIM TO BE NICE! Honestly he's so stubborn. I don't even know if I love him anymore. I don't really understand it but I felt my face get hot as my eyes met with Eriol's. It's been so long since I've seen him. I had to admit he looks a lot cuter than before. WAIT A MINUTE! I love Syaoran, don't I? I even told him that a few years ago. My mind is all messed up. Who do I like more? Eriol or Syaoran? This is so confusing!  
  
Tomoyo's POV  
  
1:47  
  
YES! I can see how much Syaoran is heating up. Oh but what's this? I saw Eriol and Sakura blush in front of each other. This happens to be promising. To think that everyone thought I was so innocent. Heh Heh. This is better than getting Sakura in all those cute outfits. This is the best footage ever. Why I'd be known even after I'm dead. Oh! Something's happening. Sakura is talking with Eriol. Let's see what they're saying shall we? "Long time no see Eriol." Sakura says as she starts off the coversation. "Yeah. You look cuter than the last time I saw you." Eriol said. Let's see what they're saying shall we? "Thank you." Sakura replies. She's blushing! Lets see how Syaorans nerves are doing. Uh-oh! Looks like somebody is jealous. He's getting redder by the second as he watches those two. I can't help it any longer. I'm gonna bust out laughing. I must not or else they'll know. NO!!! (Begins laughing like crazy. Everyone just stares at her) "It's nothing," I said quickly as soon as I stopped.  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
2:00  
  
I can't stand much more of this! I need some air! If I see those two talking anymore I'm gonna explode. "Hey, Sakura I'm gonna go take a quick walk okay?" I asked nicely "Sure go ahead." She replied Before I left I gave him a cold stare that said, "Touch her and you die! Got it?!" I walked out of the door and took a deep breath. I can't stand to be in the same room as him.  
  
Eriol's POV  
  
2:10  
  
My cute little descendant went to take a walk. Sakura and I had been talking for a while. Tomoyo gets stranger and stranger by the moment. She's recording us on her camcorder again.  
"Sorry about Tomoyo," Sakura blurts out, "She does this all the time."  
"It's no problem." I replied. "I know lets get some ice cream. Do you want some Tomoyo, Eriol? "No thanks. You and Eriol go and get some. Get one for Syaoran just in case." Tomoyo says. "I go help you bring them Sakura." I replied kindly. "Okay! Let's go." Sakura responds energetically. Sakura and I left her house and walked to a nearby ice cream parlor (which was a little far). We bought three ice cream cones and decided to sit for a little while because Sakura wanted to rest a bit. She ate a bit of her ice cream and smiled. The next thing I knew I was leaning towards her as she was coming closer to me. For a brief moment we kissed. It was for about a minute but it felt like a lifetime. It was so sweet that I didn't want it to end. I.I.I love Sakura. That went through my mind over a million times. As we kissed something caught my eye. It was Syaoran. He looked absolutely horrified. He quietly entered Sakura's house. I wanted to tell him I'm sorry and I didn't mean it but the problem was that I loved Sakura and I didn't want to share her with him. I began to wonder and I realized that I had meant to kiss her.  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
2:15  
  
I saw Tomoyo before I went inside she was concealed behind a bush. This is just great. He kissed her. Tomoyo even recorded that too. One of these days I'm gonna break that camcorder. But all I could think about right know is that Eriol kissed her. I even warned him not to touch her. HIIRAGIZAWA this means war. You will not go unpunished. I promise you that you will pay! I won't show you any mercy. Just at that moment he entered the room he gave me a smile that made it seem at like nothing had happened. Just you wait Eriol. I'm gonna kill you! (Don't worry he won't actually kill him)  
  
What do you think? It might be the best chapter so far. Read the next chapter. In the upcoming chapter: A war between Eriol and Syaoran and what happens when you break Tomoyo's camcorder in Chapter 4: WAR! Read and Review! 


	4. War!

Yay! Time for the war! Please read & review! Heh heh. let the war begin!  
  
Chapter 4: War! Tomoyo's POV  
  
2:30  
  
I just got the best footage known to man. And to think nobody even saw me! But wait, did Syaoran see me? I'd better be careful.  
  
2:34  
  
Eriol and Sakura were talking casually. Syaoran just glared at them both in fury. "Thanks for the ice cream." Eriol said. "It's no problem." She laughed. Syaoran looked horrifying jealous. He was grinding his teeth.  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
2:36  
  
I can take it anymore! You're going to die Hiiragizawa! I'm gonna kick your ass.  
You've talked to her long enough. I stood up and walked towards him. He stared at me with a blank face and . WHAM!!! I punched him right on the face. I began laughing like a maniac. I felt very satisfied. "Heh heh! DIE YOU FREAK! HA hahahahahaha." I screamed and laughed. WHACK!!! "Syaoran! How dare you hit Eriol! I TOLD YOU TO BE NICE!" Sakura screeched with anger. "Shuddup! He deserved it! I saw him kiss you. So you just shut the hell up! Sakura just stared in bewilderment. GOOD.  
  
Tomoyo's POV  
  
2:45  
  
This is the best footage ever. I shall call it "Romance gone wrong". Oh look! Eriol is getting up. Let's see what happens next.  
  
Eriol's POV  
  
2:46  
  
He hit me! You're gonna pay! I felt bad about you seeing THAT but this is WAR.  
"I didn't want it to hurt you before but now you've gone to far." I said. "You shuddup! I warned you not to touch her." Syaoran said. "And when did you do that?" I sneered. "I told you to shut up!" he yelled. "You're just saying that cause you got nothing else to say" "Sakura's mine so BACK OFF!" "What? I'm not a trophy to be won." Sakura screamed as loud as possible. "Stay out of this Sakura. It's going to get ugly." I warned. "I challenge you for Sakura!" Syaoran shouted. I'm not a TROPHY!" Sakura punched Syoaran. Whack!!!  
  
Tomoyo's POV  
  
3:00  
  
This is so great. They shouldn't notice me from this distance. Heh heh. Sakura just punched Syaoran a couple of minutes ago. Boy, if I show it to everyone as a documentary.. No wait why not wire it to the satellite for everyone to see. I'll be remembered forever (echo)! All I have to do is move to another continent as fast as I can right before it airs on TV.  
  
3:15  
  
Tomoyo is hiding behind the chair video taping everything while Eriol and Syaoran are fighting. Syoaran gets very frustrated because he keeps missing. Finally he hits Eriol on the face again. But right after he hits Eriol, he is punched in the stomach. Syaoran collapses clutching his stomach in pain. Eriol on the other hand falls to the ground and picks up his broken glasses. (It's seems like he doesn't need his glasses after all. He can just by new ones anyway.) He wipes a bit of blood from the side of his mouth. Syaoran gets up still clutching his stomach.  
Suddenly they notice Tomoyo with her camera. They signal Sakura about Tomoyo. Eriol and Syaoran go up to Tomoyo, take her camera and throw it to Sakura, and then they both try to hold her down.  
Tomoyo is screaming like hell as Sakura connects it to the TV and plays the video. Everyone stares in shock while Tomoyo struggles to get away.  
"WHO TOLD YOU THAT YOU COULD LOOK AT THAT WITHOUT PERMISSION! GIVE IT BACK TO ME!" Tomoyo says angrily.  
"What were you going to do with this?" Eriol questioned as nicely as he could. (This guy must have been holding back a lot!)  
"SHUT UP AND GIVE THE VIDEO BACK YOU (BLEEP)!  
"Answer the question Tomoyo!" Syaoran shouted.  
"NEVER!"  
"Then pay the consequences!" Sakura screams as she holds the camera in her hand as high as she can reach.  
"YOU BETTER NOT!"  
Eriol and Syaoran take Tomoyo to Sakura (each holding one of her arms) and Sakura smashes it against the wall continuously as Tomoyo watches in horror.  
  
What do you think? Please read & review. What happens next? Hears a sneak peek. In the up coming chapter: Sakura decision and Tomoyo goes crazy in Chapter 5: The End? 


	5. The End at Last?

Sakura_san: Final chapter. Just so you know, I don't hate Tomoyo. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 5: The End at Last?  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
How dare Tomoyo record all of that. Well I don't blame her. I blame the camera. Too bad I had to break her camera though because she started to cry. Oh well, nobody else will see it now especially Oni-chan.  
  
(End of All POVs)  
  
3:30  
  
Sakura drops the remaining piece of Tomoyo's camera on the floor. Tomoyo was crying as she fell to her knees and looked at the floor. Eriol and Syaoran sympathized with her and let her go. Tomoyo just crawled to the remains of her camera and grasped it in her hands.  
  
Suddenly she stood up and looked at them with pure hate. She reached into her pockets. What came out Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol did not like. What came out was Kero's toy machine gun and there was one in each hand.  
  
"Ohohohohohoho!" she laughed maniacally and she aimed at each on of them.  
  
"Tomoyo snapped." Sakura cried.  
  
"Don't you think we already know?" Eriol said loudly to drown out Tomoyo's laugh. He crawled under a table.  
  
"Sakura, stop her! She is your best friend isn't she?" Syaoran screamed.  
  
"Syaoran is being a bad little boy," Tomoyo smiled, "He needs to be punished!" Tomoyo's smile disappeared as she said it.  
  
Syaoran was in the range of fire. POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! Syaoran was hit all five times. (Spirals on Syaorans eyes)  
  
Tomoyo jumped onto the stair for better aim. POW! Eriol was hit on the eye (His glasses broke, remember?) and fell backwards. POW! Sakura gets hit on her forehead (it doesn't hurt her) and faint's out of fright.  
  
"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Tomoyo laughs triumphantly.  
  
"Hey! What's all that racket?" Kero flies speedily as he asks.  
  
"I was taking a nap!" Kero says with irritation.  
  
WHACK!!!  
  
Kero bumped into Tomoyo's head by accident causing her to fall down the stairs.  
  
Finally Sakura, Eriol, and Syaoran regain consciousness and see Tomoyo lying on the floor.  
  
"Thanks for stopping Tomoyo, Kero!" Sakura says happily. Kero on the other hand has a dazed look in his eyes.  
  
"Oh no! Tomoyo!" Sakura shouted.  
  
They all went to check on her. Tomoyo woke up and smiled at them.  
  
"What's wrong you guys? Did something bad happen?" She questions and everyone falls down anime style except for Tomoyo.  
  
"You mean you don't remember?" Sakura asks.  
  
"Remember what?" Tomoyo responds.  
  
"It's nothing," Eriol says.  
  
"Kay." Tomoyo grins at them.  
  
"Eriol, Why are you here?" Tomoyo asks.  
  
"I just came to visit. But now my visit is over and I have to go back." Eriol replies.  
  
"Hey! You were supposed to stay for dinner." Sakura says as she frowns.  
  
"How could I not spend the rest of the day here?" He says smiling gently.  
  
Next Day  
  
8:15  
  
"Do you really have to go? Sakura pleads.  
  
"Yes but I'll be back someday for good," Eriol responds.  
  
"Oh my cute little descendant, I'm trusting you take care of Sakura. She's really something worth holding on to." Eriol whispers to Syaoran.  
  
"Whatever." Syaoran says as he holds out his hand.  
  
Eriol is taken aback. He grips Syaorans hand and the have a handshake.  
  
"That's a first and completely unexpected." Eriol says.  
  
Syaoran just smiles at him.  
  
Sakura gives Eriol a heartfelt hug and he whispers into her ear telling her he'll be back soon.  
  
Sakura nods happily. Tomoyo just stares into Eriol's eyes and they smile at each other for a few seconds.  
  
"I'll see you soon," Eriol blushes a bit and gets on the plane with Spinel and Ruby before anyone else sees. Tomoyo blushes as well.  
  
"Hey why don't they just use magic to go back to England?" Sakura asks. Tomoyo and Syaoran fall anime style once again.  
  
"What?" Sakura yells.  
  
End  
  
Sakura_san: So what do you all think? Please R & R! I had lots of fun making the story. Might make a continuation of you all like it. I asked some people who'd they want Sakura to end up with so.. Hope you liked this story. 


End file.
